Camera flashlight, a photographic accessory for light-sensing in photography, produces strong emissions of light in a short time span. It is typically used for instant lighting under low light conditions and also for providing fill light to a subject under conditions in which the background has relatively abundant light. On-camera flashlight is a separate electronic flashlight and connected to a camera in use. It has relatively high power, has multiple functions and is capable of being mounted on cameras of various types.
The currently available flashlights in the art are attributed with having the following problems: the majority of on-camera flashlights and LED (light emitting diode) light source currently in the market are generally two separate lighting devices, while in use, the light emitting diode is often used as a device to fill light during photographing; the flashlight and the light emitting diode for fill light are separately mounted, which not only require more space to mount the devices but also require more apparatus for connection and cooperation of the parts. Therefore, such multiple separate lighting devices in the prior art are not only difficult to operate but also lead to high costs and ineffective, inefficient cooperation between the different devices. In addition, since the light source of flashlight and the fill light source of LED are separately mounted, it is also difficult to separately adjust the two light sources. During photographing, when the lighting direction of light source of flashlight is determined, it can only provide light at a fixed direction if the direction of the fill light of the LED is not adjusted separately, and thus it is difficult to adapt to different photographing environment.
As explained, overcoming the problem of ineffective and inefficient cooperation between the light source of flashlight and the light source of light emitting diode of the on-camera flashlight is an issue that needs to be addressed and resolved by persons of skill in the art.